The invention relates to water heaters, and more particularly to water heaters having a combustion chamber and an air inlet pipe communicating with the combustion chamber.
It is known to provide an air scoop at the inlet end of an air inlet pipe to direct air into the inlet pipe. It is also known to provide a directionally adjustable ventilated cover at the inlet end to prevent the introduction of water or other unwanted debris into the inlet pipe.